Machines, such as excavators, wheel loaders, skid steer loaders, and other types of machines may utilize a variety of work tools such as, buckets, hammers, blades, and so on, to perform different tasks. In one example, the operator of the machine may initially attach the bucket to the machine to perform a digging operation, and later detach the bucket and attach the hammer to the machine to perform a breaking operation.
Some of the work tools have advanced functionality such that the work tool may log service hours indicating hours of usage of the respective work tool. Other work tools may include functionality to assist in tracking the location of the work tool. However, these functionalities may result in use of a number of hardware components, resulting in complex and costly solutions. Further, the functionality of these work tools is limited and may not meet growing demands of customers that require multiple advanced functionalities associated with the work tool.
U.S. Published Application Number 2013/0064427 describes methods and systems for object tracking in which the bandwidth of a slow tracking system (e.g., an optical tracking system) is augmented with sensor data generated by a fast tracking system (e.g., an inertial tracking system). The tracking data generated by the respective systems can be used to estimate and/or predict a position, velocity, and orientation of a tracked object that can be updated at the sample rate of the fast tracking system. The methods and systems involve an estimation algorithm that operates on raw sensor data (e.g., two-dimensional pixel coordinates in a captured image) as opposed to first processing and/or calculating object position and orientation using a triangulation or back projection algorithm.
However, in case of the work tool operating in connection with the machine on a worksite, there are other enhanced functionalities that may be required by the operator to efficiently operate the work tool in connection with the machine. Hence, there is a need for an improved solution associated with the work tool for the machine.